La Boda
by Juli Zapa
Summary: AU Kaoru es la exitosa dueña de una de las companías de diseño más grandes de América. Gracias a una boda ella elegirá al hombre que cambiará su percepción de la realidad...
1. Prólogo

LA BODA 

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para el entretenimiento de mis lectores!

Prólogo

Esa mañana era como cualquier otra. El despertador sonó exactamente a las 7 am y los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las cortinas indicándole a una bella joven que era hora de levantarse. Con algo de pereza se dirigió al baño y después de una ducha rápida y un desayuno improvisado salió de su departamento el cual estaba muy bien ubicado en el centro de New York.

Tomando su primer capuchino del día, dejó atrás su tienda preferida: Starbucks y se encaminó a su oficina.

Kaoru Kamiya trabajaba en una de las compañías de diseño más prestigiosas de toda América. Su porte era la de toda una modelo, con curvas levemente pronunciadas y una fineza que se reflejaba a kilómetros, Kaoru era una de las mujeres más adineradas y pretendidas en la actualidad.

-Buenos días Srta. Kamiya.

-Buenos días Tomoe, qué tienes para mi hoy?

-Ya casi está todo listo para la nueva colección otoño-invierno 2007, estamos ultimando detalles sobre el lugar y la fecha.

-Recuerda las invitaciones, toda la prensa debe estar ahí y por supuesto toda la gente de elite, quiero que sea un mega evento y todo debe salir bien.

-Sí Srta., aunque tenemos un problemita con nuestro diseñador, aunque todo lo que respecta al vestuario ya está listo, parece que el Sr. Kamatari está atravesando por un momento delicado en su vida privada...dicen que terminó con su novio y está deprimido por eso- susurró con discreción Tomoe.

Kaoru resopló, sin duda Kamatari era un genio en lo que a diseños y prensa respecta, pero en su vida privada suele ser un desastre. Sus relaciones nunca duran más de 2 semanas y siempre se deprimía bastante. -Lo llamaré. – Terminó cuando se dirigía a su oficina.

-Ahh! Srta. Kamiya su madre llamó 2 veces en lo que va de la mañana, dijo que necesitaba hablar urgente con usted.

Kaoru terminó de entrar a su oficina y deseó no haber escuchado esa última parte. "Mamá" y "tema de urgencia" no se ponían en una misma oración, era signo de que algo estaba pasando y no lo quería saber. Kaoru tuvo una infancia algo dramática, sus padres se divorciaron en muy malos términos cuando ella tenía 12 años. Desde ese entonces no ha vuelto a ver a su verdadero padre. Poco tiempo después de la separación, su madre llevó a vivir a la casa a un hombre y a su hija, por lo cual Kaoru estuvo más de un año haciendo terapia para entender que esas cosas pasan y que lo mejor que podía hacer en una situación como esa era tratar de aceptarlo y acomodarlo en su realidad para que no le afectara. Un año antes de ir a la universidad Kaoru tuvo una buena relación tanto con el esposo de su madre como con su media hermana...aún así, siempre prefirió mantenerse a cierta distancia de su familia...

El teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos –Srta. Kamiya, tengo una llamada de su madre-

-Gracias Tomoe, comuníquemela- dijo Kaoru con algo de resignación –Hola mamá, cómo estás?

- Hay hija! hasta que puedo hablar contigo, últimamente se me está haciendo difícil comunicarme! En fin, hay grandes noticias!!-gritó emocionada y Kaoru tuvo que alejar el tubo del teléfono para no quedar sorda- tu hermana se va a casar!!! Así que estamos todos preparando todo para que dentro de dos semanas se lleve a cabo la ceremonia! Y por supuesto tú tienes que estar aquí 4 días antes para acompañarla!! Ella te llamará y pedirá que vengas 2 días antes, pero tenemos que prepararle unas sorpresas así que quiero que te vengas antes si??- se escuchan algunas voces detrás del teléfono- Bueno amor me tengo que ir, hablamos luego!

Kaoru estaba como hipnotizada, hasta que colgó. Su madre no le había dejado refutar nada y definitivamente tendría que ir.

Hasta que cayó...celebración...familia reunida...recuerdos poco agradables...desastre total!! Sabía que cuando su madre llamó iba a ser un problema...

_Notas de la autora:_

Bueno he aquí el prólogo de mi historia, y por lo tanto sólo el comienzo de mi regreso a espero les guste!

--J--


	2. Invitación

LA BODA 

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para el entretenimiento de mis lectores!

Capítulo 1: Invitación

El mediodía había llegado y Kaoru llevó a Kamatari a almorzar así podrían hablar mejor.

- Te digo Kao, él es un perro!! Puedes creer que lo encontré con otro en mi propio departamento?! No puedo creer que tenga tan mala suerte!- Kamatari se quejaba abiertamente y cada tanto alguna que otra persona se volteaba a causa de sus expresiones. Ellos estaban almorzando en un restaurante de clase y definitivamente no se escuchaban cosas así todos los días.

- Hay Kamatari...eres un radar para las malas relaciones, hasta parece que lo disfrutaras!- Rió Kaoru.

Ante tales palabras Kamatari la miró con un gesto de desaprobación – Al menos lo intento amiga! Kao hace mucho que no te veo con nadie, parece que le escaparas a cualquier tipo de relación con hombres! El último fue hace como 2 años...cómo se llamaba?...Soujirou?

- Sí, Soujirou era su nombre, pero sabes bien que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar..

- Ese verano te habías ido a Francia hacer un curso de 6 meses no? Antes de eso las cosas parecían estar bien no es así?

-Sí de hecho lo estaban, pero cuando volví él se volvió muy distante y no lo pudimos superar como pareja. Pero lo sigo viendo, él se ha hecho muy amigo de mi familia y lo veo para todas las celebraciones...hablando de eso...mi madre llamó esta mañana- suspiró antes de continuar- y me dijo que mi hermana se va a casar...

- En serio? Ella me parecía más del estilo de ser una soltera por algunos años más!

- Está de novia hace un año y medio creo, él es apuesto y trabaja en Wall Street. La última vez que los vi parecían felices, así que no me extraña que se casen...pero...

- Pero...?

- Es que la última vez que estuvo toda la familia reunida sabes lo que pasó...en navidad...

- Ah!! Cuando prácticamente todos te insinuaron lo patético que era no tener un novio a los 28 años? Y encima estaba presente tu ex novio, del cual todavía te sientes atraída?

- (¬¬) Gracias por ponerlo así, pero sí...debo confesar que estoy algo nerviosa por toda la situación...digo, mi hermana tiene 24 y ya se está casando, y yo no voy a ir a su boda con nadie! Definitivamente no quiero repetir la experiencia de navidad, pero no sé que hacer! Y si no voy? No creo que nadie extrañe realmente mi presencia...

- Claro que todos notarán tu ausencia! Nadie tendrá objeto para las críticas y se aburrirán!- comentó divertido el pelinegro.

- Gracias Kamatari, siempre es un placer hablar contigo en especial cuando tengo un problema! Además si no tengo novio es porque no quiero, sabes bien que candidatos no me hacen falta, pero me da pereza tener un relación formal con alguien, son celos, discusiones y al final llanto inevitable...

- Kaoru me preocupa que tengas una perspectiva tan fría respecto a las relaciones humanas, qué hay de la pasión? Del hermoso sentimiento de sentirse enamorado? Cuando ves a la otra persona y sientes mariposas en el estómago y cualquier estúpida excusa esta bien sólo para poder estar un ratito más a su lado...? Esos sentimientos son inigualables, y aunque yo en mi caso particular me doy la cabeza contra la pared bastante seguido confío en que el verdadero amor está ahí esperándome en algún lugar...-Suspiró enamorado Kamatari

Kaoru se quedó pasmada. Sabía que su amigo era bastante sentimental, pero al verle a los ojos mientras decía esas palabras un deseo de poder hablar así del amor surgió desde lo más profundo de su corazón. – Supongo que olvidé como se siente... – Dijo algo cabizbaja.

- No se diga más! Amiga necesitamos buscarte algo de inmediato, voy a ponerme a buscarte algo por lo menos para que tengas una rostro lindo y un cuerpo bien sexy para exhibir en el casamiento de tu sis!

- Buscar? Pero cómo? Esto no es como hacer una selección de personal y el más adecuado para el puesto se lo queda, esto es más profundo...no?

- Mmmm en teoría sí...pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, la boda se acerca y tienes que tener a alguien lindo a tu disposición antes sino tu familia se volverá a llenar la boca contigo! Ahora los dejarás mudos!!! No va a ser una tarea fácil pero déjaselo a tu amigo que él se encargará de todo!- dice muy confiado y guiñándole un ojo.

- No sé porque pero siento que me voy arrepentir de una forma u otra por haberte dado el sí para este plan tuyo...

- Todo va a estar bien, tranquila...- Mira su reloj- Ay! Mira qué hora es! Mejor me voy para la oficina, quiero ultimar algunos detalles de los vestidos.

- Espera yo también...– se estaba levantando cuando suena su celular- tengo que atender esta llamada, te veo luego! – Saluda a Kamatari que se va.

- Hola Misao, cómo estas?

- Hola hermana!! Yo estoy bien! Cómo estás tu? Hace siglos que no nos vemos!

Kaoru sonríe recordando los últimos momentos vividos con ella, realmente la pasaba muy bien con ella. Aunque no tengan ningún parentesco genético, a lo largo de los años ellas pudieron entablar una linda relación.- Es verdad, desde año nuevo que no nos juntamos...por cierto, recuérdame no acompañarte a Las Vegas en esa época del año, fue catastrófico! La noche en la cárcel, los 3000 dólares que perdimos y una noche con recuerdos borrosos que incluye mucho alcohol y poco autocontrol en un bar...- se rió

- Bueno hermana, ya sabes como es el dicho..."Lo que pasa en Vegas, ahí se queda" jaja...en fin...te llamaba para darte una noticia muy grande sis!

- Si? Qué pasó? – respondió Kaoru tratando de ocultar que ya lo sabía.

- Aoshi me pidió matrimonio!! No es fantástico? La verdad es que me tomó un poco por sorpresa, pero como ya sabes él es un buen hombre y realmente lo quiero mucho así que nos casamos!!- Gritó emocionada a lo que otra vez Kaoru tuvo que alejar el tubo, el gritar por teléfono era algo de familia o qué:s

- Te felicito Misao!! En navidad los vi juntos, y realmente parecen complementarse muy bien, así que estoy segura que les irá fantástico! Y ya tienen fecha?

- Por eso te llamaba, decidimos que nos casaremos en 2 semanas...en realidad va a ser una ceremonia relativamente simple pero de todos modos quisiera pedirte que fueras mi madrina.

- Por supuesto! No me lo perdería por nada!

- Entonces nos vemos un par de días antes de la ceremonia, luego te envío la invitación así sabes la fecha exacta si?

- Ok, nos vemos en unos días sis!- Respondió con una sonrisa tierna Kaoru

- Cuídate! Chao!

Kaoru se tomó un café y se quedó mirando a la nada por un rato antes de encaminarse de nuevo al trabajo.

_Notas de la autora:_

Bueno, acá está mi primer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Tengo algunas aclaraciones:

-En la historia uso mucho el término "sis" que es una abreviación de sister (hermana).

-Intenté traducir a lo que más se parece en español la frase "What happens in Las Vegas, stays in Las Vegas" cuando Kaoru y Misao hablaban del tema.

Reviews:

**Star Knight 80**En el comienzo de mi summary pongo las letras AU que significan Universo Alterno, lo que implica que la historia se lleva a cabo en otros tiempos y lugares que el del anime original. Kaoru va a ser un personaje que en mi historia va a progresar mucho, pero aún sigue siendo ella para mi punto de vista.

**Gabyhyatt****: ˆˆ **La hermana de Kao terminó siendo Misao! Espero que te haya gustado en capítulo!

Espero sus reviews!!Nos vemos en la próxima!

--J--


End file.
